degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Firestarter (1)/@comment-24784529-20150104032442/@comment-25598148-20150104044515
I mean. I understand it, personally. I get where you and this post is coming from, but - definitely an unpopular opinion here but to give myself labels (though I don't like to, too much)...just if i'd have to... I'd say I'm anti-feminist...but I feel like it's a very misunderstood thing (at least the way I come from it). Like prolly can't tell but it's a very hesitant thing for me to say. And it's a hard thing to say because obviously, I'm not "anti-equality", it's just a label I don't want to give myself, so I guess it's better to just leave myself label-less on the topic, but theres more to it I suppose, I mean I could go on forever on reasons I identify as it (rather than "feminist") but I'll try to mainly focus on whats in this post. I mean honestly? Somewhat retracting this, I don't like the label "anti feminist" either, really. I much prefer the label of WRA, but still, if I were to label myself as that, I'd also label myself as MRA. In the past, I've made several, pretty long posts that are very pro-MRA so, it's probably not a surprise to ppl. And I know this post is saying women who "don't need feminism" but I've never said that, rather I just don't identify as one, which is also shunned, so I'm not trying to take this post out of the context, but I'll address the points from that. Believe it or not, but I am FAR from ignorant about feminism, and it's influence and history. For those who don't know, last year for a paper I wrote a 12~ page (around there) research paper, on primarily, the first wave of feminism (focusing on Seneca Falls and the passage of the 19th amendment) which on the topic of that, a lot about Susan B. Anthony & Alice Paul; both of whom were influencial in the passage of the amendment; susan wrote the original draft of it, and alice was basically the leader of the activism in the ~20's, which led to the amendment, so yeah...I have not "forgotten that feminism gave women rights such as to vote". Alice Paul, (along with Diane Nash & Jackie Kennedy, just random, they aren't associated that way w/ the movement at all omg) is one of the women in history that I ... look up to? for lack of better word. Like...I'm a BIG history buff, I read textbooks for fun, so I don't like how this text post suggests I'm ignorant tbh. Though, my paper also referenced to the second and third (current) waves of feminism, I suppose I'm not AS educated on those, so eh. Can't speak a lot about those but ik some stuff I suppose. Anyways, I don't want this to drag on as a post, because I could in depth-ly refute or give a rebuttal to every bullet point of this, but quite frankly...don't have the time of day, or the energy, and honestly wouldn't want to, even if I did. But this post is awfully generalizing to those who don't indentify or think they need feminism. "think feminist are just whiny....", "my life is perfectly okay...i don't care" "i'm blind to ... problems faced by women", "feminism is an egalitarian movement...", "false notion ... feminism is about hating men", "dont understand", - all these are what I believe to be faulty statements. Some feminists are pretty whiney...Okay, my life isn't okay, and I'm pretty aware of problems faced...I mean, I am studying law and criminal justice and going to pursue those degrees, which put the pieces together, thats typical of a goal to become an officer or something in that criminal field, based on serving justice, so yeah..pretty sure this isn't true for me. There are some feminists that define feminism as the strictly FEM part, particularly when people bring up equality/justice for men....sure maybe it's not the right definition then, but in that case, how is it the others faults, rather than the wrong feminists? Some feminists, again, are misandrists (which some people think misandry doesn't exist, but whatever, imo it does). Pretty sure I understand what it is though, ya know...got a pretty good grade on that paper... And about the "shitty people" thing, there's prolly to a degree, a stigma that all anti's are misogynists, which if we have the "shitty people" clause as well, shouldn't be that stigma--ultimately, what I'm tryna say, is if someone has this label, even though they're "wrong" and a shitty person (for example, misandrist) and identify as feminist, IMO they shouldn't be stripped of that label just because they're a shitty person - that's merely the makeup that gives them a bad rep/the bad side of the label, etc...that exists in all labels. Not trying to tear you apart Catie, I'm just trying to make a point so no harm done, really...but the point I'm trying to make is that I hate these kind of text posts, generalizing about ANY label, or etc. I mean...I hate the generalization. Notice how in my statements I said some feminists, because I don't want to generalize back. I'm not trying to "battle" generalizations , because like norms, and stereotypes, I recognize that they exist for reasons, and honestly, they can't be defeated, so I learn to deal with it. Like generalization happens, I try to ignore it, though it bugs the hell out of me, so whatever. But I just can't with just how generalizing this text post is, it's essentially saying "since youre THIS, you are THIS, THIS, THIS, and THIS", to put it into your perspective, for example, it's like saying, "since you're republican, you are THIS, THIS, THIS, and THIS". Like this post, it's definitely true for some anti-feminists, but not for all. I mean, I also don't even know what semantics is so...I wouldn't say that one is true for me either? Idk maybe. And well...to speak briefly on why I'd identify as anti, if anything, is quite frankly, as for others of the label, modern feminism has tainted the label for me, I merely can't indentify as that. And it confuses me how some people follow the egalitarian, yet others follow merely the FEM and are dismissive of others (chiefly males, whites, cis) and that's just for me. My reason. Like it's not something I'd annouce like "i'm an anti-feminist" because the "anti" suggests I'm against feminism as a whole when...I'm not.. I just don't like the label because what I'm seen of modern/third wave, isn't for me. I mean, the radicals like Anita Sarkeesian --- and the "shitty people".... and sjws of tumblr (I'm anti-sjw) of course there's radical people of all these diff labels, but still, doesn't change it for me tbh. Like I said, I don't know everything about third wave, I haven't researched it as in depth as the first wave, but from what I've seen I don't want to label myself as one. And well, yeah you could say WRA as I said I'd prefer the label, fits into feminism..but then you have the MRA side of me, which the egalitarian or whatever, but still...I don't want to label myself as it...and well I just don't like how this post sort of suggests I have to or I'm all this stuff. All this being said, like I said in the beginning, if I had to give myself a label, then would be anti, I don;t like saying that...neutral" is a much accurate thing but idk it's weird...like can't I just advocate for PEOPLE and it be okay without needing a label??like man. I'm not looking for a debate, or even a conversation, really I just felt like saying this all because I feel like just because some dont identify as feminists, isn't necessary all this sorta..bad stuff tbh. Like not all women should be required to identify themselves as a feminist or believe they "need it" because that phrase...though it's typically seen to be in a certain offputting tone, it can have much more context to it than just that. (can mean sev diff stuff). I also hope I didn't offend or anything, just wanted to give my opinion >_<